spirit_halloweenfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit Halloween Wiki:Simplified Ruleset
__NOEDITSECTION__ This Wiki is growing. However, a good Wiki needs a great community. In order to ensure the many pages on this FANDOM are to be their best possible quality, the administrators on this Wiki have put together a set of rules. Follow these rules, and your stay at the Spirit Halloween Wiki is bound to be a scream! ---- Spirit Halloween Wiki - General Rules #'Follow the formatting of respective-category articles when creating new pages.' #'Don't make pages you don't intend to edit.' If you want to create a page, please do! However, when you create a page, don't simply write a sentence and move on to another page. Add as much meaningful information as you can. If a user creates a poorly written or poorly formatted page, and the admins believe that the user does not intend to fix the page, the admins may mark it for deletion or delete the page. #'No speculation!' Don't insert opinions/ideas into articles. Only include information that can be confirmed. If you have an interesting theory about an unreleased animatronic, feel free to discuss your theory on a talk page or in the forums. #'Do not vandalize.' Vandalizing articles or any other aspect of this Wiki is never acceptable. Depending on the severity of the vandalism, vandals may be dealt with in several ways. ##Vandals will be banned indefinitely. The severity of the ban is determined by the admin in power. #'Arranging articles:' Look at how other pages are arranged and try to arrange new pages in a similar style. #'Quality standards:' In order to keep the Wiki clean and pleasant, the admins have the right to remove anything that doesn't meet certain quality standards. ##If a user adds or creates poorly formatted pages, poorly worded information, or low-quality images, the admins may remove what the user contributed. ##Admins have the final say in what belongs on the Wiki. If you disagree with one admin's revisions, try discussing your edits with the admin or another admin. Don't simply repeat your edits. ---- Image Rules #'What images should I use?' Most of the images that you add to articles should come from Spirit's website, of reasonable quality. #'Don't upload duplicates.' If an image is already on the Wiki, don't upload it a second time. Instead, link to the original image. #Videos of props are unnecessary, as they are static. Videos of animatronics should be directly from Spirit Halloween's youtube channel. In the rare circumstance Spirit has not uploaded an official video for the animatronic, such as in the case of the Mad Scientist, if applicable, any video featuring the animatronic's movements should be added. ---- Some Questions That May Be Asked ' ''How do I become an admin or apply for another right? *For the time being, you can apply for a right. View the User Rights page for specific details. How should I cite information? *Citation is not required in most instances. You only need to cite your sources if the claim that you make cannot be easily validated. Should I use American or British grammar? *American grammar and spelling is preferred on articles. In American English, writers are discouraged from placing periods or commas after quotation marks in all cases. In Britain, writers are encouraged to choose whether the punctuation goes inside or outside based on situational logic. The '''FORMER of these methods is preferred on this wiki. Does everything ''Spirit sells go on this Wiki?'' *Typically, yes. This includes costumes, accessories, etc. We focus on props here, but that does not change the fact that this Wiki is for everything Spirit! How can I find information on a prop that was discontinued; its listing being taken off from ''Spirit's site?'' *Aside from ''Spirit's'' YouTube channel, usually, if you search the correct name of the discontinued prop, one of the first links that will appear will be the listing itself. It will say "Sold Out," where the price should be, but everything else is still intact. ---- Please DO NOT *Most importantly, in conclusion and summarization, please ** DO NOT *** Create Low Quality Articles *** Ignore the Formatting of the Wiki *** Create New Categories Without Contacting an Admin to Get Them Approved If any of these last few rules are broken repeatedly, you will be warned. If you persist, you will be blocked. ---- Follow these Rules, and your stay at the Spirit Halloween Wiki will definitely not be a scare! Category:Help Category:Non Spirit-Related Pages